


I Saw Him on the Train

by Bubbles_Da_Kitten



Series: Word Battles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren is a cutie, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Levi is a nice thing, M/M, Train AU, Written in word battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles_Da_Kitten/pseuds/Bubbles_Da_Kitten
Summary: Levi sits next to a particular sparkly eyed brat on a train.





	I Saw Him on the Train

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a word battle series, where I post the good fics I write in word battles with my friends, so excuse the sometimes terrible writing! (^-^")

Levi’s POV.

 

“Where are all the seats on this shitty train?” I mumble to myself as I walk down the corridor on the train I was taking from Seattle to New York. I can’t seem to see any until I quickly turn my head and see a seat open right next to some kid listening to music and looking out the window. I sigh and decide to sit down next to him since it doesn’t seem like there are any other seats anywhere. 

“So I can sit here right?” I ask. The brat doesn’t seem to register what I said, his music must be too loud. 

“Hey,” I tap him on the shoulder, and he takes out his earbud, “Can I sit here?” I took all of my willpower to not call him brat.

“Yeah sure.” he says. He looks at me for a few seconds before putting his earbud back in and going back to look out the window. I pull out my laptop and start to write, this is going to be a long trip.

 

\------------------------------

 

It has been 3 hours, I lean up and stretch after sitting in the same position for so long. The brat looks over at me and at my laptop. He pulls out his earbud,

“So what are you so busy writing about?” He asks with curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

“I am writing an action story about giants attacking a walled in city.” I admit. No point in lying to someone who cares so much. 

“Ooooh that sounds so cool!” he says, looking very happy with the answer I gave him. He is like a puppy almost. 

“So where are you going?” I decide to ask him in return. Might as well create a conversation as I am going to sit next to this guy for the rest of my trip.

“I am going to New Jersey to meet up with my friend so we can both see the beach for the first time!” he eagerly explains.

“You have never seen a beach before, and neither has your friend?”

“Yeah, well my friend, Armin, and I both grew up together but when I turned 16 my family moved to Oregon. We never ended up going to the shore here since there is always something happening and I don’t want to see it without him!” He say, his green eyes just keep getting more sparklier the more he thinks about his destination. He obviously is a very eager and hopeful brat.

“So where are you going?” he asks, making me realize that I was staring at his eyes.

“Oh I am going to New York because I am moving there. however I spent most of my money on buying a place there that a train ride was the best option so that when I get there I can eat.” I plainly explain, there is no point to sugar coat it when it is such a boring story.

“Oooh That sounds great, I would love to live in a big city like that! As well you can easily drive to the shore in a few hours!” He says, he looks excited again.

“You sure love the ocean for never seeing it before.” I say, skeptically.

“Of course, all good love stories happen on a beach!” He says. Wow, this kid is like a giddy teenage girl talking about a romcom.

“Suuuure…”

 

\----------------

 

It has been a few hours and I kept talking with the brat next to me. I learned his name is Eren and that he has an adopted sister named Mikasa, she didn’t want him to go alone on the trip, but he eventually convinced her to let him go on his own. Eventually I get done with talking,

“Hey, Eren I am getting tired, is it okay if I just sleep?” 

“Oh of course!” he says with an understanding tone, “It was very nice to meet you Levi.” With that our conversation comes to a close. I close my eyes and try to sleep.

 

After about a half an hour of trying and failing to sleep I decide to open my eyes and see what Eren is up to. I see him typing away at his phone, his eyes concentrating hard on what he was writing out. 

“What are you writing Eren?” I ask, my voice sounds very tired.

“Oh Levi! I thought you were asleep! And it’s nothing, I am not writing anything important.”

“Oh really?” I smirk at how flustered he was acting about what he was writing.

“It doesn’t seem like you were writing nothing, you looked very concentrated.”

“I..I swear it is nothing! Just drop it, why do you care so much?” he is right why do I care?

“I dunno, it just seemed interesting.” I say. Eren gives me a look I can’t read, shrugs and puts his phone down. I pull out my laptop and start writing again, I look over and see Eren start to doze off. I wait a half an hour before I reach over and grab his phone. I just can’t stop my curiosity.

 

The brat has no passcode. What a dumbass.

 

Entry 7/10/2017 9:33pm-

 

I got on the train today to finally go to meet up with Armin to finally see the ocean! The person sitting next to me is very cool! He acts like he is a cool guy but he actually is a big nerd like me! Not to say he isn’t cool though, he eeks awesomeness like sweat. I think he said his name is Levi, but I am so bad with names I am not sure! (^-^”) He is really hot though, I wonder if he would ever date me! Lololol Maybe in my dreams! <333

 

I stare at the phone dumbfounded. The brat thinks I am cute? That was probably the most flattering thing I have read ever. 

It takes me a few seconds for my mind to start working again. Once it does I devise a plan.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Eren’s POV.

 

When I wake up I see the train has stopped and most people, including Levi have gotten off. I grab my phone which I stupidly left sitting out and stretch. I look at the messages. I see a reminder that I need to meet Armin at the car rental in an hour and I see an unexpected message.

 

Levi Ackerman <333 Bae<333

Hey Brat, put a passcode on your phone.

 

Oh my God. Levi went through my diary. Argh I really need a passcode on my phone!

I quickly message him

 

Eren Jaegerbomb

Hey you went through my diary!

 

Levi Ackerman <333 Bae<333

Yeah so?

 

Eren Jaegerbomb

That was PRIVATE!!!!

 

Levi Ackerman <333 Bae<333

Nothing is private when you have no passcode dumbass.

 

Eren Jaegerbomb

URGH!!

 

Levi Ackerman <333 Bae<333

So this is probably a bad time, but when do you get back to New York?

 

Eren Jaegerbomb

In 3 days, why?

 

Levi Ackerman <333 Bae<333

Go on a date with me.

 

I got on this train with a suitcase and hope to see the ocean. Now when I am leaving I have all that and a DATE, this is more than I could have ever hoped for! Best. Train. Ride. Ever.

 

Levi Ackerman <333 Bae<333

So yes or no brat?

 

Eren Jaegerbomb

Yes, of course!!!


End file.
